


Shattered Barriers

by mugen_ai3



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Rimming, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:30:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mugen_ai3/pseuds/mugen_ai3
Summary: Sho and Ohno take a step forward in their relationship. Guys, this is smut.





	Shattered Barriers

**Author's Note:**

> Another 2012 joint. Betaed and recovered by riidaaisbest

__   
_ I like you.  _ __   
__ I think I’m in love with you .   
  


That was all it took for two longtime friends to take a running leap across the line of a strongly defined friendship.  
  
With barriers shattered, Satoshi boldly crossed the friendship line as he cupped Sho’s face in both hands and took his mouth skillfully, parting the younger man’s lips. Satoshi moaned at the first taste of Sho and kisses him with all his worth.   
  


With desperate groping and gentle explorations of one another, the pair end up in Satoshi’s room both strip down to their underwear. This is the point where they stop wordlessly to ask the other if this is okay. Satoshi cannot resist the longing he sees in Sho’s eyes, knowing that this desire is mutual. Sho takes a hold of the smaller man and dips him back on the mattress with care.   
  


“Sho,” he croons while gently threading his fingers through said man’s dark hair. Sho is leaving a slow, hot wet trail of kisses across Satoshi’s bronzed chest and down his abdomen. The touches cautious, yet sure, and he knows that that he and Sho have the same desires and apprehensions.    
  


They have just crossed a barrier that he thinks that maybe they both put up, keeping their friendship as just that. Satoshi doesn’t know how long he’s wanted Sho to touch him like this. He just knows that despite the nervousness this feels right.  He feels as though his skin is on fire as Sho tongues a sensitive patch around his belly button, and Satoshi wriggles keening. His cloth covered erection makes the barest contact with Sho’s chest making Sho release a guttural moan in appreciation.    
  


A weak “Satoshi,” is all Sho manages before he is back at his lips kissing hungrily; all he can do is hold onto the strong arms on either side of him.   
  


“I love you,” Sho says after the kiss has ended and comes down on his elbows. Satoshi knows Sho is trying to keep most of his weight off of him but he can take it. He pulls Sho closer, pushing his bangs back from his face.   
  


“I love you. Sho please, I want you so much,” The older man says, letting his friend know that this was alright. To further emphasize his point, he rotates his hips eagerly, making their erections meet which sends an extra current of hot arousal throughout his body.   
  


“Touch me please,” He begs.    
Sho obliges reaching between them and palms Satoshi’s erection through the boxers. But Satoshi craves more contact. It is almost as if the younger man knows and he reaches into the slit and strokes Satoshi through the hole.   
  


Still Satoshi feels like it isn’t enough. Sho is kissing him again and he’s reveling in fact that Sho’s plump lips are moving along with his until Sho stops, kisses his chin and moves on to his jawbone. Sho mutters something unintelligible in his ear and presses his lips to Satoshi’s neck.   
  


At that point, Sho drags his tongue across the older man’s collarbone. It tickles and Satoshi can’t help but giggle through a drawn out moan. Sho doesn’t stop. He makes his way down to Satoshi’s nipples licking, nipping, and sucking, alternating between both hardened buds.   
  


Satoshi is harder than ever at this point however and he doesn’t even notice that Sho’s hand has left his erection. He is a helpless puddle of goo against Sho’s affections. It seems that the younger man has just begun his slow, torturous study of Satoshi’s body. He kisses a trail down to the spot around the rim of Satoshi’s navel that he was tickling with his tongue earlier and all Satoshi can do is moan.   
Suddenly Sho’s weight is completely gone and Satoshi doesn’t even remember when he closed his eyes. He opens them momentarily, searching for Sho, and find that the other man is kneeling between his legs. Satoshi lets out a yelp of surprise when his legs are thrown in the air and his underwear is completely removed.    
Now Sho is holding his legs apart, his eyes raking over Satoshi’s firm, lean body.   
  


“I love seeing you like this Satoshi-kun,” Sho says breathlessly, “Open up for me,” he requests.    
  


Satoshi doesn’t think he can get any more open than he already is, and then Sho dips down between his outstretched legs.   
  


Satoshi doesn’t know what to expect, and is a little more than surprised when he feels Sho’s hot tongue lave the crack of his ass, barely grazing his hole. Satoshi is expecting more but Sho stops and raises his head looking at Satoshi’s face.    
  


“Is this okay?” Sho asks, tapping a finger at his opening.   
Satoshi groans loudly at the sensation. “Y-yes,” he breathes in response.    
  


Sho dips his head back down, kissing the ultra-sensitive skin of Satoshi’s thigh, taking his balls one-by-one into his mouth to suck on carefully, and completely ignoring his painful erection.   
Sho’s mouth trailing down the perineum, with both hands he holds open Satoshi’s ass cheeks, licking around the ring of muscles and Satoshi gasps when Sho enters him. He’s never done anything like this before and is a little embarrassed, at first. Then Sho finally touches the neglected member, rolling his thumb over the engorged head and spreading the liquid that has collected there.    
  


“Sho~” Satoshi practically sings, arching his back off the bed but Sho is holding his lower half in place somehow, and he doles out the most remarkable pleasure Satoshi has ever felt.   
  


He feels Sho’s tongue stiffen and enter him, repeatedly thrusting deeper and deeper. Sho pumps Satoshi’s erection, and the older man cannot take it anymore. He doesn’t think Sho wants him to hold back, he tells the younger man he’s close and this only encourages Sho to pump faster and swirl his tongue more unrestrained. He doesn’t want to hold anything back from Sho any longer. His body spasms and he comes gloriously all over himself and Sho’s moving fist.   
  


Sho continues to stroke him, milking him until the last of his seed releases.   
Up on his knees again, Sho kisses Satoshi’s still twitching member then licks the remains from his fingers.   
“Thank you,” Sho says seriously. “I wanted to taste all of you.”    
He’s not sure if he should even give a response, or that he can for that matter. All he knows is that he wants to reciprocate the pleasure that Sho has just given to him.    
When he has regained his breath and the use of his bodily functions, he crooks his head and notices that Sho is lying beside him watching him intently.   
  


“Sho I-” Satoshi begin and doesn’t know what to say next.    
Sho shushes him anyway, “Rest. I want you to come with me next time.”   
  


“But I want to-” he stops himself and brings a hand to his Sho’s chest. Satoshi traces the contours of the younger man’s body with a single teasing finger.    
  


With feather light touches he lets his hand travel down Sho’s abdomen, even farther until he comes in contact with the impressively solid erection. He cannot stop his reaction as his eyes go wide. Sho is rather large. There’s something exciting about that fact. Even if his body can’t catch up just yet, he is turned on again in every other way.   
  


Feeling Sho like this reminds him that they need something and he reaches for the box he keeps under his bed that contains condoms and lubricant. Satoshi places the necessary items on mattress beside himself.    
  


Sho lets out low chuckle.   
  


“Don’t laugh,” Satoshi whines a bit, pouting.    
  


The pout of course makes Sho laugh harder. He has always made fun of Satoshi’s pout. A little revenge seems necessary, and he moves his fingers, drawing nearer to Sho. He thinks the younger man is distracted until he feels Sho fingers on his sides gliding over his skin, and he is overwhelmed by sensory overload and giggles.   
Sho doesn’t stop this assault until Satoshi is out of breath and more turned on than before. Their erections touch and he is surprise that he is hard again.    
  


Suddenly, he finds himself flat on his back with Sho on top of him. Satoshi hooks his legs around Sho bringing him closer and Sho’s member makes fleeting contact with the older man’s opening. They release mutual groans before their mouths join for a searing kiss. Satoshi fumbles a bit trying to locate the lube without breaking contact but has lost his bearings in the fray.   
Finally his finger closes around the bottle and he presses it into Sho’s hand.    
  


“Suddenly you are really eager Satoshi-kun,” Sho says against his lips. He can’t help it. He has only dreamt of being with Sho like this. Never in his wildest dreams has it been as hot as this.   
  


“I must admit,” Sho continues, rocking to rest back on his knees, “I’ve wanted you for a long time.”   
  


“How can you be so patient?” Satoshi wonders aloud.    
  


“Because,” Sho begins while running a hand over the older man’s thigh smoothly, “I want to savor our first night together. I want this to be something we remember for a long time.”   
Satoshi doesn’t know why but a shiver runs along his spine.    
  


“I want you now,” he says bravely, truthfully.   
Satoshi’s excitement level kicks into overdrive as Sho uncaps the bottle and coats his finger. Talk about sensory overload. Sho immediately inserts two fingers into Satoshi and it isn’t nearly as uncomfortable as he expects. He suspects it has a lot to do from the earlier tongue fucking.    
  


Sho hooks the digits and finds his spot right away causing Satoshi to cry out, gripping the sheets.   
  


“Found it,” Sho grins. “Can you take another?”    
He nods. He will need another one to accommodate Sho.   
  


Sho adds more lube before he adds another finger, then starts to thrust them in deep before almost removing them completely. Sho repeats the action over and over and Satoshi finds himself begging Sho to just fuck him already.    
Sho removes his fingers, rolls the condom on quickly, and then unexpectedly pulls Satoshi onto his lap.   
  


“Can we really do it like this?” Satoshi asks doubtfully, as Sho settles into a sitting position.    
  


“I want to be face to face with you,” Sho admits. “It would be easier if you set the pace this time,” he continues, caressing the side of the older man’s face.   
  


Shakily, Satoshi lowers himself onto Sho’s jutting erection, hissing from the slight discomfort. Sho talks him through it and not once does he feel rushed. Sho asked him to open up for him once more, telling Satoshi that he loves him and how beautiful he is. Sho kisses him deeply, and it isn’t long before he is comfortable enough to rotate his hips to take Sho in deeper. The sensation of Sho inside him, all around him, fills Satoshi with feeling of completeness.   
He uses the other man’s shoulder for leverage as he starts to ride up and down, alternating with subtle hip gyrations. Sho shifts a little bit and the change allows him to hit Satoshi’s spot, causing them both moan loudly.   
  


Satoshi begs that he do it again.   
  


Successfully they are able to repeat it.   
Sho tells him that he’s close when Satoshi feels the younger man’s hand close around his member.   
With Sho pumping frantically, Satoshi’s pace becomes just as frantic and he struggles to keep hold onto Sho’s shoulders. He comes in a few short spurts for a second time. Sho comes a few moments later with a shout.   
  


“Not quite together?” Sho says breathlessly.   
  


“Maybe next time,” Satoshi answers and drops a kiss on the tip of Sho’s nose.   
  


He’s glad they took this step toward something more.


End file.
